


Radio Rebel: A Musical Adventure

by FiddleStixx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Banana Bus Squad, Doctor Who, Multi-Fandom, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014), Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Colvan, Crankplier, DoubleDobre, Grethan, I also have to remember to update the tags when I add new shit, I will most likely regret this later, Insest, Inspired by Music, Joeck - Freeform, Just one giant fuck fest of plot bunnies, Minicat - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Natepat, Nateplier - Freeform, SandArt, Septipiler - Freeform, Thomerce, Torey, Wincest - Freeform, and also puts things on table RIGHT BEHIND THEM and somehow forgets they are there, because you're looking at someone who can't even remember where they left their shoes, flashvibe, i had nothing better to do with my time, janiel, jian - Freeform, olicity - Freeform, seriously, we'll see, which is hard, whouffaldi, whouffle, wildladd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the wonderfully beautiful, tragically sad and addictively inticing stories I can make via the power of music and multishipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheerleader (Cover) - Pentatonix [FlashVibe]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FlashVibe: Cisco Ramon/Barry Allen (The Flash, 2014 - TBC/The Flash, 2014 - TBC)

"C’mon Barry, you got this!” Cisco spoke over the com as Barry’s lighting fast reflexes kept reaching for the metahuman and failing, resulting in him being on the ground again. “Get up, quickly! If you run around it, it’ll create a negative feedback and short circuit his powers. I know you can do it!”

Barry heaved himself from the ground and did as Cisco asked, hearing a triumphant sound soon after as the metahuman wobbled and fell to the ground, sparks still pinging around him. He chuckled, raising a hand to his earpiece. “Thanks, Cis.” “Anytime, man. Anytime.”


	2. Her Diamonds - Rob Thomas [Whouffle/Whouffaldi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whouffle: 11th Doctor/Clara Oswald (Doctor Who, 1961 - TBC/Doctor Who, 2013 - 2015)  
> Whouffaldi: 12th Doctor/Clara Oswald (Doctor Who, 1961 - TBC/Doctor Who, 2013 - 2015)

12 wasn’t a very good man, he knew that. He wasn’t as good as him, at least. The one before. The one Clara wished to see instead of the old, crazy man who stood before her. Who loved her just as much.

He could barely remember being him now, the one with the long hair and bowtie and cocky remarks, but when he sees Clara crying on her own beside the TARDIS console or the sad eyed look she gives him most days after he taps her shoulder to catch her attention from the distance, he knows she misses him. Even if she doesn’t say anything.

He wishes she knew how sad it made him too.


	3. When You Love Her Like Crazy - Mark Chesnutt [Olicity]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak (Arrow, 2012 - TBC/Arrow, 2012 - TBC)

People had said for years that Oliver was crazy. Crazy for being who he was, crazy for somehow surviving so much death, crazy for taking every risk ever written. However, crazy was the only definable word for how he felt around Felicity. Crazy. Loopy even. Insane.

The rush that he managed to get from firing arrows into the deserved, increased tenfold around her, like a drug that burned though the adrenaline in his veins and to his brain. He didn’t want it to stop. So he was going to try like crazy to get her back, whatever the cost.

  
Mark his words.


	4. Welcome To The Black Parade - My Chemical Romance [Wincest]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincest: Dean Winchester/Samuel Winchester (Supernatural, 2005 - TBC/Supernatural, 2005 - TBC)

Dean looked over at Sam from the driver’s side window, watching as his lips pressed into a thin, pink line. “Something botherin’ you, Sammy?”

“I’m fine Dean.” “Bullshit.” “I said I’m fine, jerk.” “Bitch.” Sam sighed, frowning.

“I guess I’m just...havin’ one of those days, okay? I really don’t wanna talk about it.”

Sam slumped down, looking depressed as he stared out the window and the countryside rolling by. Dean sighed, moving his hand from the gearshift for a moment so he could pick up Sam’s own hand, kissing his knuckles gently. “You know I’m here if you need me Sam.”

Sam picked up his head to give Dean an small, worn smile. “Thanks Dean.”


	5. Life Without You (feat. Esmée Denters) - Stanfour [Janiel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janiel: Joey Graceffa/Daniel Preda (YouTuber, 2009 - TBC/Model/InstaStar, 2012 - TBC)

Joey sat on the couch, tears dripping down his face and being lapped up by Wolf and Storm as the sun started to set, the mess around him becoming more pronounced in the shadows. They broke up, about a week ago now, and Daniel had come to fetch his things he’d left at their shared house and they’d fought again...an endless cycle of back and forth for hours before he finally just left, leaving Joey alone again. 

He hated it. It was cold and said and just like when his mother wasn’t around. 

“So this is life without you…”  He whispered to himself as he tried to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. “Goodbye Daniel.”


	6. Daylight - Maroon 5 [Septiplier]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septiplier: Seán ‘Jack’ McLoughlin/Mark Fischbach (YouTuber, 2007 - TBC/2011 - TBC)

Jack almost wanted to cuss for the first time in his life at the mention or visualization of sunlight. Why did the sun have to come up right now? Couldn’t it just stay away longer? Usually, because Ireland was shit weather wise, he’d be begging for the sunlight to come and dry up the lakes that surrounded his apartment block on an average day, but he wasn’t home. Nor was it raining. Also, no one up there seemed to be listening to him as the room started to brighten up. Fuck them.

Jack levered himself up on one arm to look at Mark across from him, the man’s flaming red hair (“Seriously, you need a fire warden to even get several feet near you!”) in stark contrast to the white pillow he was currently snoring (and drooling, lovely) on. 

Jack allowed himself a small smile, pressing his lips against the back of Mark’s ear. It was going to be hard to say goodbye, now that the con was over (the perks of long distance). But that was far from Jack’s mind. They would shed tears at the airport soon enough, right now, he curled an arm around the older man and snuggled up to his shoulder with a sigh. 

He knew he’d have to leave soon, but he could enjoy this while he had it. Not all the daylight in the world could take this moment from him. Ever.


	7. Mine - Taylor Swift [Torey]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torey: Tyler Oakley/Korey Kuhl (YouTuber, 2007 - TBC/YouTuber, 2012 - TBC)

“You know, I think we’re great together.” Tyler commented from his spot on the couch, head in Korey’s lap vibrating as Korey himself chuckled from above him. “You say that all the time.”

“You know that it’s true, so I can say it all I want.” Tyler chuckled back, a smile on his face. 

“I mean, this ring on my goddamn finger proves it.” He waved his left hand in Korey’s face afterwards for emphasis, Korey rolling his eyes before grabbing it and kissing it. 

“Dream on.” “I don’t have to, not anymore.” 

“You’re delusional, Ty.” ”Not delusional, just yours and you’re mine.” Tyler smirked smugly. 

“Well, in that case, you are the best thing that’s ever been mine.” Korey leaned over and kissed him before retreating back to his spot, fingers carting though Tyler’s hair.

‘Yeah..’ Tyler looked up at him afterwards before turning back to the TV himself, though his eyes closed a couple of minutes later thanks to Korey’s ministrations. 

 

‘Same here, Kor. Same here.’


	8. Sangria - Blake Shelton [NatePat]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the wonderfully beautiful, tragically sad and addictively inticing stories I can make via the power of music and multishipping. Open to suggestions if you have any!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NatePat: Matthew Patrick/Nathan Sharp (YouTuber, 2009 - TBC/2012 - TBC)

Nathan usually wasn’t a drinker. If it was Diet Coke, okay, yeah, that was an addition (Thanks so much, Mat. Honestly.), but alcohol? Not really his thing. However, around his friends and with con season in full swing, somehow him and Mat had become rather intoxicated, himself by too many shots and Mat, by the taste of the lips kissing him sloppily while pressed up against a hotel wall, by something sweet and sour at the same time, both flavors clashing almost like Mat and himself as they tried to make their way down the hall of their hotel to find their room.

Nate had to pull away to breathe for a second, rather buzzed and overwhelmed at the sugary taste and his skin being so sensitive, as Mat had somehow picked up his glasses during the night of haze and was still wearing them, even as they left the bar. If Mat kept up his ministrations, he’d have marks left on him by the end of the night. Not that he minded. His head was spinning, Mat and himself were laughing, though it sounded like it was in a bubble half the time. 

He didn’t know how that got to the bed, but he slowly drank Mat above him like he was fine wine, savoring the image and trying to download it into his personal memory, his boyfriend’s sweaty and flushed red cheeks, along with his bedhead brown hair, the prominent featured in the blur that was his vision currently before it was replaced by sparks.

And if next morning he ends up hungover, he won’t mind. Mat’s worth any headache.


	9. Heathens - Twenty One Pilots [Septiplier #2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the wonderfully beautiful, tragically sad and addictively inticing stories I can make via the power of music and multishipping. Open to suggestions if you have any!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Septiplier: Seán ‘Jack’ McLoughlin/Mark Fischbach (YouTuber, 2007 - TBC/2011 - TBC)
> 
> Image: http://septicmelon.tumblr.com

 

“...and he’s just crazy? What’s his file?” /Crazy. That’s what they called him. /Crazy./ He had another name, once. Actually, he had a few, but now, he only preferred one. “His name is Seán, Dr. Seán McLoughlin, otherwise known as ‘Septiquinn’ or ‘Jack’.”  


Jack. Jack is good. Yes, very good. We like that.  


“He used to be a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum till he was assigned to treat Mark Fischbach, otherwise known as ‘The Joker’, who he developed a romantic relationship with and was manipulated by.”  


_Take that back, I loved him! I love him! He loves me!_  
  


“He also helped The Joker escape the Asylum and was subsequently rewarded with electroshock therapy, ending in him jumping into a vat of unknown chemicals and bleaching his skin and hair. Possibility of brain damage, but we haven't been able to really confirm that.”  


_Ha! See! He does loves me! He freed me!_  


“He’s aided and abated in the death of several civilians and was an accessory in the murder of Jason Todd, otherwise known as Robin. He’s detained here in Belle Reve Penitentiary until further notice.”  


_He was in the way, fuck you guys! He was going to hurt my puddin’._  


Jack kept his mouth shut as the officials talked despite his thoughts, blue and pink dyed blonde hair sticking up out of the bars of his cell as he watched them pass, blue eyes icy against the paleness of his skin. Maybe he should escape, maybe he should just…  


_No! We must wait. Our love will come for us soon. Yes, yes! Waiting’s good. We can wait._  


He could wait. Sighing, he went and settled on his bed, sipping tea from his cup with crossed legs, eyes staying on the men as they did the rounds around him. It was a while before they left and Jack was darn near falling asleep, but a commotion suddenly awoke him. Screaming. Why were people screaming? And gunshots?

Men suddenly burst into the room, wearing...cards. Followed by someone else. A larger figure. Shirtless. Covered in tattoos. Purple coat. Green hair. Manic grin.

“Puddin’?”

“Told you I’d come back for you, sweetheart.”


	10. Can’t Help Falling In Love {Twenty One Pilots cover} - Elvis Presley [Crankplier/High School AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the wonderfully beautiful, tragically sad and addictively inticing stories I can make via the power of music and multishipping. Open to suggestions if you have any!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crankplier: Ethan Nestor/Mark Fischbach (YouTuber, 2014 - TBC/2011 - TBC)

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Jesus Christ. What the hell?! 17 year old Mark Fischbach groaned, the constant loud noise suddenly jarring him from sleep, eyes half open as he looked over at the clock beside him.

1:30 AM

Another loud tap made him look up from the clock to glare heatedly at the window, where another pebble suddenly clinked against the glass. Tap.

Someone was going to die, right the fuck now. He had school in the morning for Christ sake!

Hauling himself up from the bed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, the red haired man lumbered over to the window, throwing it open with a burst of adrenaline and ready to yell some god awful things out into the night, when his brain stopped in shock.

16 year old Ethan Nestor, otherwise known as Bluebird, Blue Boy or Crank around their high school was standing sheepishly on his front lawn in a t-shirt and sleep pants, an ukulele in hand and sapphire coloured hair wild. Grinning rather nervously up at Mark, he started strumming the strings like an well oiled machine, mouth opening.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you…”

Mark’s mouth snapped shut, unable to even gape at the scene in front of him. Ethan. Ethan Nestor, the guy he had become friends with and had the biggest crush on since 9th grade, was standing on his front lawn at bum-o-fuck o’clock in nothing but pajamas, serenading his tall tired ass with Elvis Presley. What the fuck?

“That I can’t help falling in love with you...I can’t help falling in love...falling in love with you…” Ethan finished, smiling nervously up at Mark, acne covered cheeks as red as the crest of hair on Mark’s head.

Mark blinked, processing everything, before an small smile came over his face. “Oh, come on up here, cutie, we have a lot to talk about and I don’t want you freezing to death while we do it.”

Needless to say, they didn’t really get around to actually talking that night.


	11. Goodbye - Miley Cyrus [Grethan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the wonderfully beautiful, tragically sad and addictively inticing stories I can make via the power of music and multishipping. Open to suggestions if you have any!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grethan: Grayson Dolan/Ethan Dolan (Viner/YouTuber, 2013 - TBC/ Viner/YouTuber, 2013 - TBC)

Ethan was gone. Ethan was just…

Grayson screamed into his pillow, fuck everyone and everything music blaring out of the speakers to block out his parents arguing downstairs. It was their fault he hadn’t left his room in almost 2 months after all. Cameron tried to help, but all she could do was hold him when he cried and that didn’t do much, though he tried to make out that it did.

It had started years ago now, when he and Ethan first starting doing Vine. As more and more people started following them and they started to do more and more things together, they had grown closer to eachother than ever. A little too close.

First, it was be able to share a bathroom without cringing, even when naked. Then stealing bites of food in a non jokey way. The putting of heads on shoulders when watching TV or a movie. Soon enough, Grayson actually found that he could only sleep if Ethan was in his bed or vice versa. It made for a lot of difficult nights for both of them.

Soon enough, they had both come to the realization that this wasn’t what brothers, even disgustingly close ones like themselves, usually did. In fact, it was far from it. 

After a sit down alone together that lead to a rather long talk filled with tears and denial and yelling at eachother, they finally just gave in and kissed the living hell out of eachother. Unfortunately, the cloud nine feeling couldn’t last forever.

They had been at home for Thanksgiving and thought only Cameron was home in another part of the house, so, naturally, they decided to try using the hallway cupboard in their parent’s house for a quick make out sesh. The discovery of the twins in the closet by their mother however went downhill even faster though. 

Now he was here, Ethan having been kicked out as the instigator back to their home, their apartment, while Grayson was held back and prevented from taking off with him, his parents keeping their youngest son under lock and key while trying to go make him see a therapist, which he had consistently been blowing off and had flat out refused to go to today.

Pulling him out of his reverie, he suddenly heard someone coming upstairs despite his music and rolled over, pretending to be asleep, his back facing the door. What he didn’t expect however, was Cameron, rushing in and dumping her cellphone in his hand. “It’s him. Talk to him. Please.”

Grayson hesitated, fingers twitching, aching to pick up that phone and he gave in despite his best instincts. “Hello?”

“Gray…” Ethan’s voice was so broken, Grayson could feel it in his own body despite the distance. “Oh Baby Gray, it’s so nice to hear your voice.”

“I hate it here.” Grayson suddenly choked out, his slightly older twin’s voice like a bullet ricocheting though his mind. “I hate it here. I hate Mom, I hate Dad, I hate it here E’.”

“...I know. I know. I can’t spend another day like this. I can’t spend another day of my life without you.”

“Then why won’t you come and save me?” Grayson begged, looking at the wall as tears clouded his vision. “Come be my Superman, E’. I just want to come home, to us. To you.”

There was stark silence on the end of the line before Ethan’s voice popped back in, breathless. “Look outside.”

“Ethan…?”

“I’m right here waiting for you. Let’s go home, Gray.”


	12. Monday Morning Church - Alan Jackson [SandArt]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the wonderfully beautiful, tragically sad and addictively inticing stories I can make via the power of music and multishipping. Open to suggestions if you have any!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SandArt: Thomas Sanders/Jon Cozart (Youtuber/Viner, 2013/Youtuber, 2011)

Jon was heartbroken. That was the only way to describe his current state of mind right now. It seemed nothing was going to change it either. Everything had fallen into shades of gray since…

Sniffling, Jon brought his knees up to the bed, weary of the mess around him. His clouded eyes found an upturned bible on the windowsill and he had to tear his eyes away from it before he became angry and destroyed more things. 

His hands, bruised and slightly bloody from hitting the living room piano keys so hard after trying to play the songs he could hear in his head, along with the voice that plagued his every being and failing, ached as his fingernails slid into previous indents. If it were up to him, he would sell everything, do anything, to bring him back. Back to him.

Leo had swung by, helped him clean up and showered him with the most affection he could give, tried to help him. Tried to convince him that things would get better, despite his own tears. Said that he was in a better place, where he was meant to be, that he wouldn’t want to see Jon like this. 

Jon listened, but didn’t take most of it in. Leo barely knew what it felt like to have a heart so empty and pained, that even your religion couldn’t fix it. It was only going to get worse from here. He knew it so.

“Thomas, why…?” Jon sobbed, face buried away in his knees, the name like a bullet though his brain as the quiet around him became too much to bear.

“Why did you leave me…?”


	13. Soap - Melanie Martinez [Colvan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the wonderfully beautiful, tragically sad and addictively inticing stories I can make via the power of music and multishipping. Open to suggestions if you have any!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colvan: Collins Key/Devan Key (YouTuber/Magician, 2014 - TBC/ YouTuber, 2015 - TBC)

Devan sighed with a small smile, watching all the white foam he had been currently waiting for to rise to the surface of the similarly colored tub he had been sitting on the edge of, almost psychically feeling the relief he was going to get from sinking into the warm water below him after another day of filming videos with Collins.

He let out a small chuckle at the mere thought of his magician brother, shaking his head as he undressed and slid in, a rather pleased groan leaving his lips as he sat, letting the warm water soothe the ache in his tall frame while he played with the soap, unwilling to lie down yet. He had to think about some things.

Like the feeling he got when him and his brother were play fighting, or making a video or doing anything at all. The warm feeling startled him everytime it come over him and it was a feeling that scared him because only Collins caused it and it seemed like it was something that he shouldn’t be feeling towards his older brother. 

Something he needed to get rid of at his earliest convenience.

Devan hung his head sadly as he watched the bubbles dripping from his hands. ‘I wish I knew why I felt this way. Why do I feel this way about Collins? Am I in love? Am I crazy. I think so. I need to stop it. All of it. He could never love me the way I love him. Never. It’s unholy. It’s wrong. But i love him...I don’t know what to do...’ 

He didn’t know what to do though, in ways on how to get rid of feelings you didn’t understand. Thinking is only making him more confused, but also, it was making him oblivious of the world around him. 

Had Devan been paying attention or less distracted, he would have seen the bathroom door open, feet making their way towards him and clothing hit the floor before he felt the cold shock of legs siding from behind him to rest beside his body, his sputtering and failing triggering a light laugh and a warm familiar arm to snake around him and pull his body down gently to rest his head against an equally as warm chest, familiar fingers running though his hair.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that for years, Devan.”

Still spluttering, but less surprised and more shocked, Devan couldn’t react. Had he been saying his thoughts out loud? Had Collins heard him? Was this really happening right now?

Suddenly, Devan quickly stuck his face under the water, inhaling soap into his mouth while he was at it. He was pulled up suddenly, soap pretty much coming out his nose and mouth at an alarming rate, bubbles appearing out of nowhere as he coughed. Collins’s shocked face stared back at him when he got his bearings back. Yep, this was real.

Before he could react more, Devan leapt on him, lips pressing themselves against his and the taste of flowers and bubbles overwhelming him.

He would have to wash his mouth out with more soap after this.


	14. Colors - Halsey [Nateplier]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the wonderfully beautiful, tragically sad and addictively inticing stories I can make via the power of music and multishipping. Open to suggestions if you have any!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nateplier: Nathan Sharp/Mark Fischbach (Youtuber/Musician, 2012 - TBC/YouTuber, 2011 - TBC)

Nate’s favorite colour was blue, Mark had decided. It seemed blue, not just the colour alone, was the only way to describe him. Cool. Calm. Collected.

Mark on the other hand, Mark was a bright fiery red, in Nate’s eyes. He was exactly what red was. Passionate. Intense. Dominant.

When they were together, their relationship could only be described as three colors: Purple, Magenta and Indigo.

When they were purple, they worked together like clockwork.

All the pieces just fit together perfectly and separately, they both remembered the nicest memories being tinged in bright vivid shades of royalty and gold, treasured more than others.

When they are Magenta, Mark was the cause.

Mark’s intensity and fire, while it lead to plenty of beautiful orange moments in their shared bedroom, engulfed Nate’s bright blue till it was drained most of the time, leaving him drained.

Most of the memories were orange at that point, both willing to forget the more pink moments unremembered till now.

Indigo was the opposite. Indigo was Nate’s doing.

Nate’s coolness, his stubbornness and not to mention the darkness he had folded up like a cloud around him affected Mark greatly, some days a little too much.

It usually led to baby blue memories of quiet lazy days, music being written, voices singing and soft whispers of promises between lovers. But it also led to nights where even the quiet caused sorrow and tears even fire couldn’t fight.

In the end, the colors, after putting up the best fight that they could throughout the time. couldn’t sustain themselves and drowned away, letting them go and leaving them both in a sea of gray.

They could have fought.

They could have swam.

They could have held on.

But it wasn’t meant to be.

After all, when you lose love, can you ever get it back?


	15. A Lovely Night - Emma Stone/Ryan Gosling [Thomerce]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomerce: Ben J. Pierce/Thomas Sanders (Youtuber/Musician, 2012 - TBC/Youtuber/Viner, 2013 - TBC)

“Thomas, I really just don’t feel like going out right now,. I have work to do.” That was the general sentence that Ben used everytime Thomas begged him to go see a movie or go to a concert or anything really. 

It seemed it was coming up more and more recently, Ben sometimes varying it in ways like ‘I’ve just got to finish this project right now.” or “I’ll think about it okay, as soon as I’m done.” or the ever so popular ‘Why don’t you just go with Leo or Joan? I can’t make time right now.’

Thomas was getting sick of the excuses, so he decided to act.

Walking into their shared apartment in the afternoon, Thomas smiled when he saw a rather forlorn and annoyed Ben tapping at his computer screen. “What the fuck!?”

“What’s wrong pinky?” Thomas made no indication that he knew what was going on, going for a soft smile, even as Ben’s heated glare turned towards him.

“Are you behind this?” Ben spoke calmly, but the way his shoulders were drawn back spoke volumes.

“Behind what?”

“Don’t you dare.” Ben hissed, before turning back to the computer and trying to enter it with yet again, no success. “Somebody has locked my computer up and I need to finish my work.”

“Babe, why don’t you just take the night off?” Thomas suggested, pointing to the now starry lit sky that had fallen over Los Angeles. “Look at how nice it is out there. It would be a waste of a lovely night to just sit here.”

“I wasn’t planning just to sit here.” Ben grumbled, but looked up at where Thomas was pointing and had to agree. “It’s okay, I guess.”

“Oh, bull. You haven’t been outside for so long, you’ve forgotten what it feels like. Come on, one night. We’ll even make it a date so it’s extra fun. We can go do...something, anything. So please, Ben…” Thomas held out his hand. “Let’s not waste it.”

Ben looked between him and the hand before sighing,shaking his head at him and getting up. “I’m going to go fetch my jacket and when we come back, you’d better unlock my goddamn computer.”

“I had nothing to do with this!” Thomas called out as Ben left the room, but chuckled soon after. “Yeah, ‘I<3Sanders’ is so going to stay once he finds out, but…” He looked at the computer with a suspicious look. “Maybe we could prolong this…”


	16. 19 You and Me - Dan + Shay [DoubleDobre]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DoubleDobre: Lucas Dobre/Marcus Dobre (Youtuber/Viner, 2012 - TBC/Youtuber/Viner, 2012 - TBC)

There was a picture that meant a lot to Marcus. It sat upon the mirror he used to get ready for the day in, tucked in the corner so it couldn’t fall off and be forgotten, but it wasn’t like Marcus to forget that day, or any other day. 

But he was old now and his memory was slow, so some days were harder than others to remember. But that day was the clearest.

He was 19 years old, the prime time of his life and his parents had saved up enough (along with his help) to take his brothers and him on vacation to Myrtle Beach in the state of South Carolina. 

He had been so excited, but his excitement couldn’t match that of his twin brother Lucas.

He still remember the way Lucas kept looking out the window in the car, even as Darius and Cyrus tried to distract them. The sunlight filtering though his dark curls made Marcus’s heart skip a beat and he hadn't been the same since.

When they got there, as they were only there for a two weeks, they all tried to make the most of it. 

The beach was defiantly used, they filmed several YouTube videos including pranks and the funny yet strange videos their viewers were sued to and even ended up doing a gymnastics contest on the beach, which resulted in their brother, Cyrus, face planting into and accidentally eating the sand. 

There was a lot of bonfires, guitar playing and off key singing, but they all didn’t mind one bit.

Soon enough, it was the night before they had to go home and Marcus found himself much closer to Lucas that before then. They had always been close, obviously being twins, but this was something more.

For that last night, the whole family took a trip to the pier and by the time the sun started setting, Marcus found himself sticky lipped from cotton candy and wedged beside his twin on a too small Ferris wheel seat as the family waved to them.

Smiling, Marcus turned to Lucas (who had ended up wearing a propeller hat) and was about to say something when Lucas lent in and kissed him. 

Having completely short circuited his brain, he did nothing at first, which made Lucas pull away sadly, but soon found the reflex to snatch Lucas’s face back by the chin and lock their lips back together.

They were unaware of time passing, but suddenly a giant flash came out of nowhere and broke them apart, both blinded by the light and they turned to see their mother holding a camera directly to their faces.

They laughed it off, pretending they had been rather close  to eachother because it was so loud and their family agreed, deciding to pack up and leave soon after, officially leaving the next day to drive back to Maryland.

As South Carolina faded away into the horizon and into his memory, a hand suddenly made it’s way onto Marcus’s shoulder, snapping the now much older man out of his reverie.

“Ready to go?” Darius’s voice was thick and heavy, but Marcus nodded anyway.

The drive was long, but they made it to the church on time and sat in the front, heads bowed and holding hands as the priest at the front spoke.

 

‘ _ Dearly beloved, we were gathered here today to celebrate the life of Lucas Dobre… _ ’


	17. Keep Me Crazy - Sheppard [Wildladd/Minicat]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wildladd/Minicat: Craig Thompson/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT (YouTuber, 2011 - TBC/YouTuber, 2011 - TBC)

Their breath was wild, no frantic as they hid from the approaching enemy in the dark, weapons poised in their arms and ready to shoot at anything that crossed their path.

“Okay -” Tyler turned to his partner in crime, chest heaving rapidly as he spoke. “Just how are we going to do this? We’re outnumbered!”

“Shh, they’ll hear you!” Craig hissed, adjusting his glasses quickly to wipe away the fog clouding his vision. “They don’t know we’re right here, still on their territory. We just need to go about it slowly. Give them the element of surprise.”

They both shut up as they heard light footsteps from behind the wall they were against, breathing a sigh of relief as they faded quickly and Craig turned to Tyler with a nod. “Okay, on my count, we charge and give it all we’ve got. Ready?”

Tyler nodded, shifting his weapon nervously and licking his lips.

“Three!” They charged out of the dark and were greeted with confused silence before-

“ATTACK!” Three water guns came out of nowhere and sprayed their deadly assault all over the living room, soaking both Tyler and Craig thoroughly, even though the two men valiantly tried to fight their way back, laughing.

“Oh no!” Tyler cried out in defeat, fake fainting onto the ground and groaning like he had just died as Craig started laughing harder against the kitchen countertop behind him.

“Daddy, no!” Suddenly, Tyler was being shaken furiously and opened his eyes laughing to three cute little kids, a young dark haired boy in Spongebob pajamas, a little girl with light colored pigtails and Frozen pajamas and another dark haired boy that looked exactly the same as the other one, only in deep green t-rex pajamas. All holding water pistols.

They squealed as he scooped them up all easily, getting up off the ground. “Caught you!”

“Foiled again!” One of the boys cried out, but eventually all of them were laughing, all talking a hundred miles a minute as they went to put away their toys.

“Kaden, Landon and Kayliee - 1, Papa and Daddy - 0.” Tyler chuckled at Craig, who sighed.

“How are they so much smarter than we are!?”

“That’s just how kids are, babe. Don’t worry too much about it.” Tyler yawned, pulling Craig closer to him with a suspiciously stray arm. “We’ll get them next time.”

Craig just hummed, resting his damp head on Tyler’s even damper shoulder for a moment before they both moved. This mess wasn’t going to clean itself up.


	18. You're Gonna Be (Always Loved By Me) - Reba McEntire (Mpreg) [Joeck]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joeck: Joseph ‘Joe’ Sugg/Jack Maynard (YouTuber, 2011 - TBC/YouTuber, 2016 - TBC)

_6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me, like I have all the answers, I hope I have the ones you need_

* * *

 

Jack never thought he'd find himself in this situation, but here he was. He was all alone, surrounded by machines, scared out of his mind and with good reason too.

Resting in his arms and wrapped in pink was a baby girl, a baby girl he was never supposed to have in the first place.

At 6 pounds and 9 ounces, 'Melody' (as he'd not come up with a name and had to give the doctors something so they wouldn't take her away) was the most beautiful thing he'd ever encountered.

Too bad she would have to go if they found out.

That alone made him let out a sob, shoulders shaking.

It had all started, months ago now, when Jack and his friend Joe Sugg started dating.

Everyone was happy for them, his brother Conor, Joe's sister Zoe, everyone, so he was pretty much on Cloud 9 for the longest time.

 

 

But then he became sick and Joe became wayward.

 

While he had spent an entire night throwing up into their shared apartment toilet, Joe had gone out with Oli and Caspar and Josh, along with some of their other friends.

Needless to say, he knew that video of Joe kissing another man wasn't supposed to be sent to his phone, let alone by Joe himself.

He'd spent the rest of the night crying, before ringing Conor and begging him to come take his stuff.

He said it was only till he could find a new apartment, when he arrived on his parents doorstep that weekend to inform them.

He had been ignoring Joe's calls and didn't really want to hang around London so he needed somewhere else to think and they were more than happy to take him in.

 

But the vomiting didn't stop, in fact, it got worse.

 

Eventually, Conor had to employ Mikey's help to drag Jack to the doctors kicking and screaming, where on a bed in the middle of an cold, cold room, Jack found out the truth.

He cried when the doctor sat him down and told him that he was pregnant. He knew he was all alone, Joe wouldn't want this. His family wouldn't understand, or at least, not in his eyes.

He was 22 years old, single, homeless (in a way) and hardly any money to fend for himself as most of it was being saved for rent.

Emerging a few moments later, Conor almost leapt on him seeing the tear trails down his cheeks and he brushed it off to his annoyance, muttering about the doctor pressing on his stomach and something about a severe case of gastroenteritis and 'I'm perfectly fucking fine, bro. Just a stomach ache, be all over soon, stop worrying'.

Only he knew that it wouldn't stop. It would only get worse. So he decided to, after a lot of sitting in his old childhood room and debating it, leave. It was the best option in his eyes.

Armed with a set of clothes that he estimated he could use for a long while and his wallet with the picture of himself, Anna and Conor inside it on a family vacation, he snuck out and went on his way, tears streaming down his face.

 

He was in a cafe in Gloucester when he first heard of it. It came on on whatever hipster radio station the people who ran this little hole in the wall were playing.

He made sure to cover his face as he left.

 

Over the months saw his stomach grow, as well as his beard and hair, but he tried to keep that trimmed at least. The beard was a welcome surprise, so he kept that.

 

It was in Birmingham where he heard about it next. Or rather, read about it.

 

It was in the newspaper, in plain print. His family were looking and to his horror, so was Joe.

There was an appeal, two, no, three appeals he found out when he paid cash at an internet cafe at the revelation. One by Conor (he knew that was coming), one by Mikey (his mate was crying, he almost cried too) and the last and most recent by Joe.

Joe's one, the one in his mind he would sail though, made him break down, though he tried his best to let anyone notice. Joe's face said it all, he was heartbroken. Conor was a lot worse and Mikey was practically in the same boat at this point, but Joe seemed to have his own way of showing it and Jack knew too well.

It was a few days of desperately trying to hold himself together that cultivated in that letter he sent. It gave no return address, but it was sent to Joe in Jack's handwriting. It was harsh, it was sad, it was angry. What gave him the right to look for him? He had none.

Well, he had one, but made no mention of it. Or so he thought. But by then it was too late.

It had been well over a month and all of a sudden, there it was.

The one detail he'd desperately tried to keep to himself and failed. Pregnant.

Jack Maynard is missing and now there are rumors that he's up the duff and could be in danger.

Piss off. He lied low after that. He wasn't going to let this happen.

 

It was just about to come back out of hiding actually, when it happened and holy fuck, did it hurt.

 

He had been in a bad way the last few days, always in pain, constantly in tears.

Then his water had to go and break in the middle of the street when he'd had enough and went to go and get something for it.

Terrified, Jack had a panic attack in the middle of the street, causing him to almost black out if it weren't for the kind people around him keeping him up. They were the ones that called the ambulance.

He'd had no choice, after they'd gotten him to hospital, him gripping the counter in tears and struggling in his wheelchair to not cry out, to tell him his real name and that's how he'd ended up here, with a baby girl in a room, with no idea what he was doing.

"I've...I've never really done this before, Mels." He was calling her fucking Mels now, Jesus Christ, he was in deep. "Now I know what scared is, seeing you and I...I thought before it was scary." He started playing with her tiny hands, that wrapped around his fingers, making him laugh-cry. "Oh, don't do that. That doesn't help though I wish it did."

He looked her over, from the light brown of her hair to the roundness of her closed eyes to the fingernails scraping against his skin. "You look like him, you know. Your Daddy. I...I don't really know what to think about that. He did something real bad to me. But, I...I miss him a lot. I wish I could tell him I'm sorry, for all this. For you. For me. But I can't."

Jack sniffled, wiping his nose, snorting as his piercing caught on the tissue by accident. "But you listen to me, no matter what happens, you are going to have the best life with me, yeah? I'm gonna make sure of it. I promise you that."

"We both do." Jack almost jumped out of his skin, hearing the choked up voice fill the silence in the room and turned looking like a deer in the headlights seeing Joe, Joe looking a mess and tired and haggard and looking like he was about to cry at the top of a hat, standing in the doorway.

Jack curled around Melody automatically as he came closer, grousing internally at the fact that he was unable to move properly to leap at him like a snarling animal in a cage. He settled on trying to set him alight with his eyes, despite the sudden incoming of tears and growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"There was- Conor got a call and I..." He swallowed, obviously upset at the fact he couldn't see his daughter. He hadn't even got a glimpse of her, Jack realized, but he didn't care right now. "Conor was over Josh's house, we were...trying to be social, but we couldn't, so we were all about to leave when the hospital rang Conor. He fell to the ground and I was the one who caught him and heard the conversation. I literally had to pay Mikey to let me come."

"And you thought it was fine to show up!?" There was now silence in the room, a staring contest having developed after Joe shut his mouth at Jack's outburst. Hurt quickly flashed across both their features, but Joe cracked first, voice broken as he reached out for Jack's hand and folded his own two around it and the IV. "Please Jack, just give me another chance. I swear, I'll make it up to you. Just let me prove it."

It was several tense moments between them before Jack hung his head low and started crying, giving the cue for Joe to quickly wrap his frame around and hold Jack tightly, nose buried in his hair as they both cried. They would have most likely stayed that way, if it hadn't been for a much smaller, yet more important whimper to suddenly break the noise.

Jack quickly let go of Joe and cuddled 'Melody' close to him, calming her whimpers and making Joe instantly fall in love with the sight of Jack and the little baby in pink against his half gown uncovered chest, kissing his lips to Jack's cheek and then her head.

Jack's watery smile came onto his face without warning and that's when he knew. They were going to be alright.

 


	19. Any Ol’ Barstool - Jason Aldean [Jian]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian: JC Caylen/Kian Lawley (YouTuber, 2010 - TBC/YouTuber, 2010 - TBC)

Another busy night, another packed house. Seems the universe was determined to make him shut out the thoughts currently cycling though his head right. Kian Lawley shook himself out of his stupor, hauling himself up from the stool he had positioned himself on in the back room and deposited the half drunk bottle of Malibu into the trash, stumbling back out to serve customers.

While Corey's Bar was only so big, it was one of the longest standing bars in town. Kian had been lucky that his friend owned it. He had been flat on his ass on the street for a good week before he picked him up and gave him a job after hearing about what had happened. He couldn't blame him for nearing driving him crazy by checking up on him every so often to see if he was okay and adjusting. It wasn't like his heart was broken or anything.

He poured a couple of shots for a group of girls with ease while Corey worked the other side of the bar, but stiffened when they asked why he had such a shiner of a bruise on his forehead. He just shrugged them off, muttered about falling over while he was hungover a day or two ago and didn't say anything seemed the tone of voice he used put them off, as the questions pretty much stopped as quickly as they had been asked.

They didn't have to know it was actually a ring that made it.

Other than a few rowdy customers, everything was pretty much quiet and him and Corey had been making good money until towards the end of the night, when a fight broke out between a couple of guys at the pool tables, who started getting the attention of the crowd as it started becoming physical. Kian, being the closest one to the whole ordeal, leapt over the bar, easily holding the guys away from eachother till one of them picked up a bottle and threw it.

In trying to catch it before it hit the ground, Kian was momentarily distracted just long enough for the other man, a rather large college linebacker or at least in sports of some sort judging by his jersey, to grab a stool and swing it towards the guy Kian was originally holding down.

Too bad Kian had gotten back up at the wrong time. The stool hit him, causing it to collide into his nose and break it. It also smashed the bottle in his hand, causing his forehead to be cut and his hand to be cut too, blood pretty much spilling from places it shouldn't be. He cried out, catching Corey's attention and causing him to rush around, bystanders helping haul out the instigators before leaving with the rest of the crowd, Kian being ushered to a seat so Corey could take a look at him.

After quickly finding the first aid kit under where they hid the till, Corey kicked the broken stool out of the way and settled down next to Kian, starting to clean him up. They made small talk as Corey pretty much reset his nose (holy fuck, that hurt) and starting cleaning out the wound in his hand, when the bell on the front of the bar rang, signalling the door opening.

"We're closed, I'm sorry. Gonna have to come back tomorrow." Corey called out.

"I know."

Kian's head shot up like he had just be electrocuted with a cattle prod and came face to face with the eyes that haunted his dreams. "...Hey."

"Hey." Justin Caylen, or as he was known around town, JC, stood there nervously. "I heard...uh...I heard you'd gotten hurt. Just wanted to see if you were okay. Seems you have it under control."

Oh. Kian licked his lips, seeing Corey's glare boring into JC from next to him and swallowed.

"Yeah, kinda. Wasn't the worst thing I've been though. Just a little banged up."

JC's lips quivered at that, hands fidgeting. "Cool, I just...yeah. I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Kian waited about 2.5 seconds before launching himself over to the door, grabbing JC's hand. "Wait."

"Kian, don't make this harder than it has to be." JC's voice was hard, but upset, hand on the glass of the front door as he been halfway about to push it open.

"Please." Kian begged him, voice desperate.

"I can't, I'm sorry." JC forced him to let go and left, door swinging shut behind him as Kian sunk to his knees, watching him.

He vaguely felt Corey's arm around him, sitting next to him, but that didn't matter now.

He'd just lost the love of his life.


End file.
